reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Black Artist
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Stagecoaches page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Welcome Hey man just saw some of your recent edits, keep up the good work we could always use some more Edittors. WugHD2.0 20:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) removing content hey there, ive been noticing you make alot of edits thats Good don't get me wrong. But i have to revert alot of edits made by you you either remove to much content or add information thats not suposed to be there. Anyways keep up the good work WugHD2.0 00:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Im going now, Just watch what you edit and make sure you don't delete good information, alright? WugHD2.0 00:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Great Work Hey there. I'm one of the sysops on Red Dead Wiki, and I just want to commend you on some great article editing. Major imporvements to the readability of some of the rougher articles. Keep it up! -- Tiktaalik 00:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) links and other things first of all, what I've seen you do is make a link to the page itself, like on the US military page. Could you please never do that again? You messed it up on the browning auto 5 page too. Too much links is not a good thing, link to the same thing once every paragraph, or it will look really messy. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I know, I know. I don't think you're boosting or whatever, I just want to say this. on 2 occasions, US military and browning auto 5, I saw you link to that same page itself. (while messing up the links too) That's all, if you don't do that, you're fine. I'm not accusing you of anything, you're doing great work ;) It's simple, I'm not a very nice person. if I tell you you did something wrong, you're doing great work, cause I generally don't compliment people. If I'm saying you're doing EVERYTHING wrong, yeah, that means you're doing it wrong. don't worry :P Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:53, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Haha, you definitely make less spelling mistakes than me. Good thing we have spell-check! -- Tiktaalik 19:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) howdy how you got so much achiement points at red dead wiki? RE; new user guy.. First of all you didnt piss me off, As far as Pissing TnT off his style is angry but he is a good guy and he doesn't mean it that way..its his way of complimenting you. But i do advise you to Read the rules, since you make alot of rookie mistakes, And i told them your not boosting as i think your just making newbie mistakes. Anyway Remember too much links is bad, And just in general let the deletion off content to me and the admins, Afaik your doing a great job so far, just newbie mistakes no worry. WugHD2.0 22:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nice name, hope u go far on this wiki. stay number 1! Need your help. hey there black artist all admins are gone and we are being heavily hit by all sorts of vandals,Achievement boosters etc. help me hunt them down make a list of all their user pages and send them too me, i can only do little alone so i deputize you since you look like you can be trusted. Dont hestitate to undo Vandalous edits. Scour the recent changes section to hunt them down, Good luck. WugHD2.0 21:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) And admin came online and helped me clean them out, In general you can help us moderate by watching the recent changes section on the left sidebar. if you see some random Ip-adress making edits always investigate that, those are the vandals. But the threat has weakened for now, We all banned them. Next time when i need help ill inform you. WugHD2.0 22:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Hey there Black Artist, Thanks for letting me know, both have been blocked for 3 months. keep up the good work, we might need an extra rollback edittor soon, who knows it might be you. Sincerely WugHD2.0(talk) 01:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) A whining vandal Black artist, do you have an account on http://reddead.net ? its our partner site, you have been loyal enough to acces our Restricted acces forums i think. thats where we discuss important wiki stuff and vote on new things. Did you register yet? WugHD2.0(talk) 02:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Promotion? Hey there Black artist, i was just wondering youve been very loyal to this wikia and all, what do you say about me putting your name forward as a Rollback user? I personaly think you are up for the task, unless you refuse ofcourse. WugHD2.0(talk) 23:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Black artist Hey there Black Artist, Well basicaly its a step between administrator and a regular users, it is somesort of a moderating position. was my rank for a few weeks before i became an admin. but if the rest agrees with promoting you this is the role of a Rollback user: you may issue Warnings and you can undo multiple vandalous edits with one click. Edit: Pants gives every new promissing editor a hard time, if thats what your refering too. if your around long enough hell drop it, he actually is great at learning us the more techy stuff. WugHD2.0(talk) 23:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Promoted Hey there, You just have been promoted to Rollback user, A rollback user can choose to do Rollback in the page history screen to undo all the edits made by the same person. Also you can give people warnings and then report them to us, Dont tell them in advance they will get blocked they will get only angrier >.o. keep up the good work! cheers WugHD2.0(talk) 11:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice Editing Good Edits! :D - OzoneInstinct